A New Beginning
by Angelic Aramina
Summary: Brian is all grown up and now it's time for his youngest daughter to take his place.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Chapter 1**

Brain rushed to the hospital as his wife was about to give birth. Before leaving he had rushed upstairs and left a simple note under his bed. He smiled at the idea of leaving a note behind under the bed. Running into the hospital with his three year old daughter Melody he stopped at the reception desk. "I'm looking for my wife, she was rushed her in an ambulance because she went into labor." The nurse looked up and smiled, "second floor, turn left from elevator and enter the double doors." With a quick thanks Brian rushed to the elevator. He hopped from one foot to the other as he waited impatiently for it to open then hurriedly got on. Pressing the second button he continued to hop from one foot to the other until the doors reopened letting him out.

Passing a nurse and seeing the double doors just a head he breathes a sigh of relief. He enters and looks around the large reception area trying to figure out where his wife is. He hears her crying out as her contractions become harder and hurries into her room as a nurse chases after him. Seeing his wife he breathes a sigh of relief as he walks up to her and takes her hand in his.

A short time later she is rolled out of the room and into the delivery room. Brian stays behind in his wife's room with their daughter Melody who is scared out of her wits. She's too young to realize what is going on and curls up on her father's lap when he sits down. Twenty minutes go by seeing his daughter has fallen asleep he carefully picks her up and places her gently on the chair. He starts pacing the room, when a nurse comes in carrying a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

Brian grins ear to ear as he looks upon his daughter. A few minutes later his wife is rolled back in. Handing their daughter to her she smiles softly at her. "Look love, she's so beautiful;" Brian tells her. "That she is a little princess at that too," sighing Brian's wife looks out the window. "Let's name her Aubriana," his wife suggests. "It sounds perfect love,' Brian says softly into the baby's ear "welcome home our little Aubriana."

Back at Brian's house the note reaches it's destination as a head pops up from the floor boards. Climbing out from under the bed and taking the note with him, he leans against a wall. Bring the note close to his face to read...

Maurice,

Had to run I know it was our day to chat but hey I'm gonna be a dad again. Wife went into labor so had to run to the hospital. Do me a favor don't let the others scare my new kid please. Anyhow I'll drop another note soon enough to let you know exactly who the new member is.

Your best bud,

Bri

Smiling Maurice slips the note into his pocket and jumps under the bed. He's gonna go see for himself exactly who this new member is. Waiting for the nurses to settle and dim the lights in the nursery seemed to take forever. When they finally did leave Maurice slipped out from under a crib and walked up and down the isles looking for Brian's baby. The last child he comes across is a small girl, he looks down at her and as if she could sense him opens her eyes.

He smiles at her goofy and her eyes seemed to light up. He gently touches her hand and she coos a bit. Looking at her crib he smiles "hello Aubriana, I'm your new bud Maurice. He reaches into his jacket and slips a small birthday card into her name plate on the crib. "happy birthday baby... I'll come visit you again when your older." He places a finger on her nose softly and she opens her mouth trying to get his finger in their to suck on. Laughing gently he leans down and kisses her on the forehead. "I'll see you again soon enough," he whispers.

He slips back under the crib and every person he meets; he warns them to stay away from Aubriana. He's not gonna let anyone scare her and so help anyone who causes her any trouble. He's grips his leather vest and walks around proudly like an older brother. Smiling up at the ceiling he heads off to work and play.

A nurse rushes up to brian and hands him a card she found when she went to check on the babies. He opens it and reads it to himself.

Hi Brian's new kid,

Just wanting to let you know even though I doubt you can read yet. That I'm not gonna let anyone bother you at all. If you ever have any troubles let me know, your dad knows the best way to get a hold of me. No worrys either baby, cause all my friends know that your on the safe list. See ya again soon.

Your new bud,

Maurice

Brian shakes his head glad that Maurice saw his daughter and that he was going to keep the others away from her. Slipping the card into his jacket he decides to hang onto it until Aubriana becomes older.

The years slowly tick by and Aubriana (now fifteen) gets gifts on her birthday and around Christmas. No one ever drops them off but as if by magic appear in her room next to her as she sleeps. She never tells anyone about the teenager she seen in her room a few times. he always seemed to be watching her like a guardian angel. She was shy and trouble was at home. Her parents were in the process of getting a divorce. Her mother was extremely mad that day.

The adults agreed to let their daughters choose where they wanted to live. Aub loved her mother but she was so much like her father. Not only that she loved hearing his stories about hanging out with monsters. her mother wanted nothing to do with such hogwash. Her older sister wanted to live with their mother. After much arguing they finally decided to let Aub stay with Brian. A few days later her mother and Melody moved out to a house that they had found.

One night after her mother had left Aubriana sat in a darkened corner crying. "Aub your old enough now and I think it's finally safe to give you these cards." Handing his daughter a small box filled with all sorts of old birthday cards as well as all sorts of holiday cards. She opens them up and to her delight finds that they are all made out to her from a Maurice. "Dad, who is Maurice?"

Smiling he looks at the clock then taking his daughter's hand in his leads her to her bedroom. "I think it's time you meet him, you need to have some fun after all the pain you just went through of your mother and sister moving out." Placing her new treasure on her dresser she walks back to her father as he looks out the window as the sun sets. he moves to the doorway and flicks the bedroom lights off but turns on a strand of christmas lights he had hung up during the day.

"Dad, what's going on?" She looks around and then she sees a hand slowly lifting her bed up. "Not sure what is going on she watches as a teenage looking boy climbs out from under her bed. "Hey babe, glad to see you finally awake, Yo Bri, what's up." he walks to wards her father and they bump heads together after grabbing each others arms. As her eyes adjust she sees that the boy has blue skin, black dots, a purplish blueish mohawk, and she faints.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aubriana felt herself being lifted off the floor, "when had her father become strong enough to pick her up" she thought. She feels herself being placed on a bed and notices that the bed shifts on both sides of her as two people sit down. One places a cool cloth on her forehead and speaks to her softly. "Aubriana, wake up dear.' Her father's voice is calm "come on Aubriana, a friend is here to see you."

Slowly Aubriana opens her eyes. Seeing her father sitting right next to her calms her. Catching his daughters chin before she can turn to see the other person on the bed. Gently holding keeping a hold of her chin he father speaks softly to her. "Do you remember all those stories I told you about the monsters that live under the bed?" "Yeah dad," she smiles softly at him. "Well Maurice here is the monster I told you all about."

Controlling her breathing as her father lets her chin go she slowly turns her head. Maurice is sitting right next to her watching her with his huge dark brown eyes. "Hey babe, glad to finally get to talk with ya." She looks at him in wonder, he's smiling and doesn't seem to be that scary. He holds out a hand and she slowly takes it in hers and they shake.

Jumping to his feet, "Alright Bri, I'm gonna show her the time of her life." Grabbing her hand he pulls her to her feet. "Let's go babe, there's so much to do and so very few hours of the night to do it in." "Wait, what?" Turning she looks at her father. He's standing there smiling at Maurice and her. "It's your right to be able to go to the monster world dear, " Brian says. "I know things have been rough lately and you need to have fun your still a kid. The best person to show you a good time is Maurice." Maurice stands up and runs a hand through his mohawk calming himself.

"Babe, I promise to have you back before sunrise, if I don't your dad's gonna have my hide for turning ya into a monster." Her father grins, "besides that Maurice has always looked after you over the years you just never knew it." Turning she looks at Maurice "are you the guy I see once in a while watching over me at night." Her blushes slightly and Brian looks at him in wonder, "I always knew you were a smart one but I could have sworn you were asleep when I visited." Brian started to laugh at how fluster Maurice looked.

"Dad are you coming with us?" Both brian and Maurice spoke at the same time, "no adults can not go down there." Brian and Maurice look at each other again at the same time they say "your not suppose to say what I was going to say...stop that." Aubriana holds her sides as she laughs quietly at they two of them. "This isn't funny knock it off," they continue to say. All of a sudden Maurice blurts out, "I'm the best looking monster." With that Brian falls back laughing at his friend.

She really is amazed at the two of them and sees a hint of admiration in her father's eyes as he looks at Maurice. Standing up and pulling her hair into a pony tail she says, "alright Maurice, lets have some fun." Her father looks at her with a huge smile on his face, he goes up to her and kisses her on the forehead, "have fun dear and you need to tell me all about it when you get home." Grabbing Brian's hand Maurice shakes it and tells Brian, "she's in good hands I'll have her back before sunrise bud."

Taking her hand in his he leads the way to her bed lifting it up with one hand as if it was light as a feather. "Sorry" he kisses her hand "I'm Maurice and I'll be your guide to the monster world fair Aubriana." She rolls her eyes at him, 'Just call me Aub." "Ok babe, Aub it is" Turning he looks at Brian "see ya later bro." Moving his hadn quickly form her's he wraps an arm around her waist and jumps under the bed holding onto her. Keeping a hold of her they slowly float down to the bottom of a staircase leading up to where her bed is.

Brian sits down on Aub's bed he knows Maurice will keep an eye on her. he just hopes that he is doing the right thing letting hsi daughter into a world that could possibly change her forever. He keeps telling himself 'she needs this, she doesn't really have friends at school. Her mother and sister moved out. She needs a friend like I did and Maurice was there for me when I needed him the most." He lays back on the bed letting all the thoughts come across his mind. "I hope she is having fun. Will she be back in time before the sun rises." he rolls onto his side and looks at the clock, "sun will be up in another nine hours." He closes his eyes and falls asleep on his daughters bed waiting for her to return home. The last thing he thinks before sleep takes him, 'I hope she doesn't decide to turn into a monster but why would she want to?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters I only own my ideas and characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Aub looked around in amazement. Everywhere she looked she spotted monsters of various sizes, shapes, and colors running throughout the monster world. Maurice keeping an arm on her shoulder lead her deeper into his world. Stopping at the end of one bridge she turns and faces Maurice.

"Hey Aub what ya wanna do?" "Not sure what there is to do here," replied Aub. "That's easy we can hit the arcade, grab a bite to eat, monster ball, scare some kids, or pretty much do what ever ya want," he grinned at her. "I'm not sure what to do to be honest, how about you choose Maurice." Grinning he takes her hand in his and pulls her behind him slowly. He leads her over a bridge, down a flight of stairs, and around a corner to a dark paneled door. Here he pushes it open and pulls her inside behind him.

Upon entering the room Aubriana is surprised to see a huge ball pit. smiling mischievously Maurice gets behind her and pushes her into the ball pit. With a loud, "LOOK OUT BELOW" Maurice jumps over Aub's head and lands in it. Staying under the balls he makes his way to her and grabs her foot. She jumps slightly at his touch and he slowly resurfaces with a huge grin on his face.

Upon seeing his face she throws a ball at him then dives under the balls and quickly moves away. He dives back under and gives chase. They laugh and tease each other for a long time, and other monsters join in on the fun. As Aubriana pulls herself to the edge and pulls herself out of it, Maurice moves towards her. "Are ya having fun Aub?" "I'm having the time of my life Maurice, thank you so much for bringing me here with you." He pulls himself up next to her and grins, "I've been wanting to share this place with you for a long time, but I promised your dad I wouldn't until he said I could."

She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him causing him to blush slightly. "Maurice you really have no idea how wonderful this is for me." "Not a problem babe, I always had a soft spot for hanging out with cool looking friends." "I take it you hang out with a lot of human's then?" "Nope, just Bri and you babe. No one ever really did catch me like your father did," he laughs. "That's how I got my horns, one bad sunburn and Bri saves my life by putting me back under the bed before the sun totally fried my bacon."

Aub look sat him in wonder, "so my dad caught you?" "Yup he trapped me up there, after that we stayed good friends." Holding out his hand he helps Aub up and then wraps an arm around her shoulder. "You gotta be tired of having these balls in your face babe, lets get a bite to eat and I'll show you around before daybreak," he laughs "Sure Maurice lead the way," she giggles.

Going over a few bridges and down a couple flights of stairs he leads her to the huge dining room. She spots food of all sorts piled up all over the tables. Maurice leads her in and pushes her gently, "Help yourself to whatever you want babe." She spots a chocolate ice cream cone and grabs it. Slowly she starts to eat it as an idea pops into her head.

She picks up a piece of white cake near her hand. Turning she spots Maurice not far away, taking the cake in her hand she throws it right at him. He turns just as the cake is sailing across the room and hits him straight on the chest. Looking down at his shirt he grins as he grabs a pizza and throws it right at her. She ducks and the pizza hits another monster in the back of the head. He turns and the next thing she knows it's an all out food fight. Trying to stay low so she doesn't get hit with a lot of food she laughs. Maurice manages to get to her but is cover from head to toe in all sorts of different food. Grinning he pulls her to her feet and hugs her, sharing his mess with hers. taking her hand in his he quickly pulls her from the room as they get bombarded with several sticky items a few which end up in her hair.

"Babe, that was brilliant we haven't had a fight like that in years," Maurice grins ear to ear. "Man your covered in so much stuff I'm not sure which part of you I wanna nibble on first," he jokes. Aubriana blushes slightly, "I'm so gonna need a shower." Maurice shakes his head in laughter, "well I suppose I should take you home then." "Will you come back tomorrow night?" "Hmmm" Maurice thinks, "do you want to come back here with me tomorrow night?" "Maurice," placing her hands on his shoulders; "there isn't anything else I would prefer to do then to spend more time with you." "Well babe, then I will gladly collect you as soon as that darn sun goes down."

With that they walked on Maurice keeping his arm resting lightly on her shoulder. As they arrive at her staircase, he leads her up and follows shortly behind her. As they climb out of bed Brian wakes up and spots them covered in food. "Wow Maurice, looks like you started a food war," Brian says. "Nope it was your lovely daughter who did it, she got the first hit on me at least." Brian looks at Aubriana and then bursts out laughing. Aub shakes her head and hugs Maurice, "I'll see you tomorrow." With that she heads out of her bedroom and towards the bathroom to clean up. Maurice and Brian spend a few minutes talking before Maurice slips under the bed to head back to his place. He has a lot to look forward to, he has a lovely young girl that he wants to show the time of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. Merry X-mas and a Happy New Year!**

**Chapter 4**

"Dad! I'll tell you everything after I get some sleep," she pushes him out her bedroom door. Closing the door behind her she hurrys to her bed and slips under the covers. Smiling she thinks about Maurice and the monster world under her bed as she drifts off to sleep.

Elsewhere Maurice just arrives at his place and climbs into the shower clothes and all. He washes his mohawk and clothing free of food stuff. Finally getting it cleaned off he climbs out of the shower and changes his clothes. Hanging his wet clothing over the tub to dry; he heads to the couch where he plops down on it. Kicking his feet up he leans his head back to think. "Aub sure is a lot prettier when she is awake," he thinks. He smiles as he closes his eyes, "man I wish night were here so I can go get her again."

The day seemed to tick by so slowly. Although for a change it wasn't a school day and her father actually let her sleep in till noon. "Time to get up sleepy head," Brian said as he stuck his head into her bedroom. Moaning she pulled the covers over her head. Brian walks up to her and pulls them away completely. "Well I guess you can stay there but then you won't get to go out with Maurice tonight." Jumping from her bed she quickly pushes her father from the room to get dressed. "I'm up now out dad." Laughing he walks out of the room and heads downstairs to make Aub something to eat.

Standing in front of the mirror Aub goes through several outfits before deciding on blue jeans and a black tank top. Laughing at her reflection she throws on a slightly larger shirt that hangs from her shoulders and goes past her waist. "Perfect" she thinks as she looks at her reflection. Tying her hair into a ponytail she heads out of her room and downstairs.

Brian is just finishing making lunch and is placing it on the table as she walks into the kitchen. Sitting down Brian and her discuss everything that happened the night before. he laughs and nods as he listens to his daughter. He is pleased that she feels relaxed around Maurice.

Back in the monster world Maurice is lying on his couch tossing and turning. He seems to keep waking up eager to collect Aub. Looking at his clock he groans as he realizes that only a little bit of time has passed since he last looked. Covering his head with a couch pillow he screams into it, in frustration.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters I only own my ideas and characters.**

**Chapter 5**

Aub spent a blissful day with her father. Around dinner she chatted on the phone with her mother and sister. She was very eager to hang out with Maurice and could barely contain her excitement when the sun set. The clock in the hall chimed letting the house know it was eight pm. Dinner was set out for three in the diningroom.

Rolling over to look at his clock; Maurice practically fell off his couch, it was almost eight. Jumping to his feet he heads to his mirror and checks out his mohawk. Running his fingers through it he gives himself a grin. Running out of his house he rushes towards Brian's staircase. Taking the steps two at a time, he slips into Aub's room from under her bed. Looking around he is disappointed to see that she is not there. "I wonder where she is" he says.

Giving the room one last look he slips out into the hallway. Sneaking down the stairs the smell of hamburgers and french fries are in the air. Peeking around the corner he sees a table set for three.

Coming out of the laundry room, Aub is surprised to see Maurice. Getting an idea in her mind she sneaks up behind him. Using her fingers, she pokes him on both sides of his waist. He jumps in surprise a small squeak escaping his lips and lands on the floor. Brian walks in and a smile crosses his lips as he watches his daughter laugh at Maurice who can now only just grin up at her.

"Well Maurice glad to see you made it." Brian says.

Turning his head, Maurice grins at him. "Hey Bri, your daughter sure got me this time. I was gonna try and scare her or you," he admits.

Smiling sweetly at her father and Maurice she offers him a hand to help him up. "Well your just in time for dinner," Brian says. "I figured after the food fight in the dining hall, that it would still be trashed and may not look too appetizing there." All Maurice and Aub can do is laugh in response.

Sitting down they all dig into dinner. After everything is gone Aub is surprised to have noticed it was like an eating contest between Maurice and her father. Turning in his chair to look at Brian Maurice says, "hey Bri, thanks for the grub but me and Aub need to jet we're killing night hours."

Nodding his head in reply as he swallows the last of his hamburger. Grabbing Aub's hand Maurice pulls her to her feet. Keeping a hold of her hand he pulls her upstairs as Brian calls out "have fun and be back before dawn." Maurice easily lifts her bed with one hand and pulls her under it with him. As the fall he wraps his arms around her waist to keep her from plummeting down.

As they land on the ground Maurice is reluctant to let her go. Her body is warm against his. Smiling down at her with a silly grin he finally releases her from his arms. "Well babe, what would you like to do tonight?" "Anything and everything as long as you don't leave me behind."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters. I only own my own characters and ideas.**

**Chapter 6**

Placing an arm around Aub and running his fingers through his mohawk Maurice thinks. Looking down at her he gets an idea. Without a word he turns her in a circle and heads off to their right. "Your gonna love this babe," he chuckles to himself.

"Really, where are we heading?"

He stops, then looks at her with big eyes; "I have a better idea." reaching into his pocket he pulls out a scarf. Turning Aub to face him he ties it around her eyes keeping her from seeing where they are heading.

"Maurice what are you up too?"

"Babe give me a minute, we'll be there soon and I want it to be a surprise."

He takes her hand in his and leads the way. They twist and turn several times and Aub swears they are doing circles. After a bit they stop walking. She can hear music and talking in the background, Maurice holds onto her hand gently the warmth of it makes her feel relaxed.

"Well babe, we're here," he chuckles again. "Are you ready to see where I brought ya. Or are you enjoying the blindfold and being led by yours truly?"

She laughs "just take it off Maurice?"

"Leaning towards her ear he says most people don't take anything off until after the third date babe, but for you I'll make an exception."

Her face turns red from blushing, she hopes he meant the blindfold she's not sure if she wants to see Maurice take anything else off, yet. Maurice watches her face change colors and laughs to himself. Oh she looks so innocent he thinks. Taking the scarf in his two hands he slowly removes it from her eyes. "Good to see ya again babe, my are you bright eyed this evening."

Looking around she is surprised to see that they are standing outside a room. Behind it's doors she can hear voices and music. "Maurice, where are we?"

He grins and reply, "why babe, we already had dinner now we can see a movie." Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulls her inside and leads her into a room half filled with monsters. Taking her up a small ramp he leads her to the back of the room where they sit his arm behind Aub's head on her chair he relaxes.

"I didn't know you had a movie theater down here."

"Of course babe, how else do you think we watch movies."

"I never really thought about it before."

"Hey babe, are eyou hungry or thirsty I can get us a snack, for the movie if you want."

"Sounds good, but I just want a drink."

Tilting her head up to look at him he grins, "ok one drink now don't let just any monster sit next to ya, this seat is reserved for the good looking one, that brings you back a drink." He winks at her and gets up walking down the ramp and out of sight.

After he is out of sight Aub places a hand on where Maurice had touched her face. She can still feel the warmth of his fingers on her. Half smiling she sits back and looks around. A few more monsters slip into the room and it grows even darker as the screen comes to life.

Outside at the concession stand Maurice looks at the menu. "Ok," turning to the monster in charge he says one large popcorn two large sodas and several butterfingers." The monster looks at him in wonder, "your really gonna eat all of this again Maurice? Last time you did that you were so high on life you were practically floating." Naw bud, I brought a friend some of it's for them." Smiling the monster hands Maurice the stuff in a box so he can carry it all. "Have a good one then, Maurice," he calls out as Maurice heads away.

Coming back into the room he left her in Maurice is happy to see that they had the entire back section to themselves. He strides over to her and hands her a pop. "I got a few things in case you changed your mind" he says.

Smiling up at him she relaxes against his arm when he places it back behind her head. "so what are we gonna see?" Just as she says this the movie starts and to her surprise it just got into theaters back in her world. "Maurice, how did this get down here?"

"Easy babe, they are always losing a few new copys when things hit theaters, just gotta know who to head to, to get what ya want." He smiles at her and then turns his attention back to the movie that's playing. The movie lasts about an two hours but time doesn't matter to Aub. She still feels the warmth of Maurice and feels safe against him. As the movie comes to an end they wait for the others to leave before getting up.

Stuffing the last of the butterfingers into his pocket he turns toward Aub. "Ready to head out we still have a few hours left?"

She nods and he walks ahead of her slightly. "Hey Maurice, do you get many new movies down here?"

Turning around and walking backwards he says "all the time babe, but I don't watch nearly half of them. Maybe I'll watch more if your with me though."

She blushes then trips over a foot from a sleeping monster on the ramp. As she falls forward Maurice trys to catch her but ends up falling with her. She lands on top of him and for a brief second their lips brush against each other. Their eyes go wide as they realized what happened and both blush. Yet for some reason they can't seem to stand up just yet, all they can do is look into each others eyes.

Finally Aub blinks and she then quickly stands up. Helping Maurice to his feet she keeps her head down as she utters a small "I'm sorry."

"hey no problem babe," he runs his fingers through his mohawk and then touches his lips gently when he thinks she is not looking. Wrapping an arm around Aub's shoulders they walk out into the night.

"Maurice, I was wondering do you have a girlfriend?"

Laughing nervously "no babe, never had one, couldn't find a girl I felt comfortable around other then you."

Stopping in her tracks Maurice stumbles a bit ahead. Turning he faces her, "what's wrong babe?"

"Maurice I'm the first girl you feel comfortable around?"

Walking back up to her and tilting her head up towards his he takes a deep breath. "Your the only girl I think about and enjoy being around. I've always wanted to talk to you when you were younger, but now that your here with me, I never wanna lose you. Your perfect to me and your smile is amazing, it makes me feel happy just to spend time with ..."

Before he can even finish speaking Aub throws her arms around his neck and kisses him on his lips. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her tighter against his body. They kiss for a mere couple of minutes but to them it feels like an eternity.

"I'm sorry" Aub says as she pulls away.

Pulling her back against him "don't be I wanted to do that for a long time."

Leaning her head against his chest she sighs in relief. "My dad is so gonna kill you Maurice if he finds out."

"Naw me and Bri are tight, besides we don't have to tell him anything yet. He wanted you to have a good time with me, and are you babe?"

"The time of my life Maurice," she replys.

Tilting her head up again he kisses her softly on the lips. "Well then we just won't mention are feelings for each other to him just yet."

Wrapping an arm around her waist he leads her deeper into the monster world. "Lets have some fun before I gotta take you home babe."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters I only own my own Ideas and characters.**

**Chapter 7**

Wrapping his arm around her he slowly walks her back to her staircase. "Well Babe, I guess we should call it a day." Maurice laughs softly.

"I suppose so," Aub replys. Leaning towards him she kisses him on his cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"Of course," he replys with a goofy grin.

Slipping out from under her bed, she climbs into it. Laying back she places her hands under her head as she thinks about Maurice. She day dreams about him as she stares at her ceiling.

As the way between their worlds closes, Maurice slowly turns and begins his walk home. He thinks to himself, "time moves so slowly when you want to be with the people you care about the most."

Without realizing it he finds that he is right outside his door. Opening it slowly he walks in and plops down on his couch. Kicking his feet up he places them on the coffee table. He looks out his window and his gaze wanders towards Bri's staircase. It's hours from sun down and he can barely wait to see her again. Placing his hands behind his head he thinks where the night may lead him when Bri's daughter is with him. He smiles softly, he knows that she is the best friend he had in a long time. But he thinks quietly can they become more then just friends. Would Bri, allow his daughter to possible fall in love with a monster. He frowns slightly but he can't help but smiling at the fact of what if Bri did. What if Aub could truly be his girl and not just a friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Months pass and Aub and Maurice have been hanging out almost every single night. Bri is happy that she has such a wonderful friend. Things have been working out for Bri as well. He and his ex-wife have made arrangements to go out for the evening. Aubriana was invited to come with them but she already had made arrangements to head out with Maurice.

"Dad, you know I love mom, but Maurice is taking me out tonight. he wanted it to be a surprise I couldn't possibly turn him down."

"It's alright dear, you can hang out with Maurice. I'll just tell your mother that you had plans with a friend of yours," Brian answers.

Wrapping her arms around her father she kisses him on the cheek, "thanks dad."

He smiles warmly at her and she rushes up the stairs to her room. As Aubriana enters her room she heads to her closet, now what am I going to wear tonight she thinks. Throwing the doors open she stares and then begins to search her closet for the perfect outfit.

Back downstairs Brian walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge, there is only a few hours before he has to get ready. He admires Aub's mother for her strengths but knows that they will never remarry. They are better off as just friends. he sighs to himself and walks towards his office. Sitting down he turns on the monitor and begins cleaning out his junk mail folders. After words he plays a game on it to kill some time. Hours tick by as he is wrapped into his game, looking up he notices that he has one hour to dress and pick up his dates for the night.

Leaving his office he heads to his room and dresses into a decent suit leaving his tie on the bed he puts on his shoes and heads downstairs. "Aub, I'm out to see your mom and sister, you behave and I'll see you later."

Sticking her head out the door she calls down to him, "ok dad send my love and thanks again."

He feels so lucky to have such a wonderful child living with him. He smiles walks out the door and gets into the car and drives off to see his ex-wife.

Back upstairs Aub just finishes getting dressed as the sun sinks below the horizon. She leans against the wall as she waits for Maurice to make his appearance. Without much of a delay Maurice pops up from under the bed, with a few strides he is next to Aub. Grinning at her he says, "hey babe, where's Bri at, he's usually here to see you off?"

"He had a date with my mom tonight."

"Really?" Pulling her into his arms he kisses her softly on the lips. He deepens the kiss and she wraps her arms around his neck. They just hold each other for a couple of minutes as they continue kissing. Finally he breaks the kiss and steps back. "I'll never wanna forget how your lips feel on mine babe," he teases.

She blushes slightly "well then maybe Maurice you should tell my dad how we feel about each other."

He pulls her back into his arms and just holds her, kissing the side of her neck as he looks out the window. "Alright babe, we can tell him tonight when he gets home."

She turns to face him and hugs him, he smiles at her rand pulls her tighter against his chest. They kiss once more before Maurice scoops her up and jumps under the bed with her in his arms.

Back in the car Bri has just picked up his ex-wife and daughter. They begin their drive heading to the city where he had promised to take them out for dinner. The roads are still bad from the snowstorm they had recently but not horrible. They talk about how things are and what they plan on doing in the future.

As they turn a corner a car rushes into them. It slams into them and pushes their car to the edge of the mountain. The car is barely on the road and hangs dangerously over the edge. Brian slowly unbuckled his belt and they all carefully edge toward the passenger side doors.

"Careful, guys move slowly we can get through this," Brian says in a low whisper.

Just as the women place their hands on the door handles to open the door another car comes around the corner and crashes into the first. The one that hit them pushes them further over the edge. Time seems to slow as the car goes over the edge. Brian wraps his arms around his ex-wife and his daughter. Tears fall from his eyes as he sees his life flash before his eyes. All the joys and sadness crashes into him at once. At that moment he knows that Maurice loves Aub, he just wishes he could have told her he approved.

Without a second thought he crys out "Maurice take care of Aub for me!" Time seems to speed back up and the car flips several times, then as it flips one last time it bursts into flames. Brian, his exwife and daughter die, before the car ignites.

A man at the top of the mountain crys into his hands. He never should have gotten behind the wheel of the car in his condition. His phone falls from his hands still recording everything that happened so that he can show the police what he had caused. His feet give out and he collapses on the ground. The other driver comes up to him and wraps his arms around him, his wife is on the phone talking with a dispatcher. Within minutes police, firemen, and an ambulance show up.

The man's phone is retrieved and the image is replayed. they are surprised to hear a man call out as the car topples over the edge. They are determined to find the girl that the man wanted Maurice to take care of. First they had to find out who the people in the car are.

Back in the monster world Maurice topples over in pain. Something bad has happened and he can feel it. he looks around and trys to figure out what would cause so much pain and then as if in answers he hears a whisper brush against his mind. "Maurice take care of Aub for me!" His feet give out and he pulls Aub to the ground with him.

Tears start to fall from his eyes as he looks into hers. "Babe, we gotta go back now, something happened and I'm not sure what but we gotta go now."

Without asking she takes his hand, he scoops her up and running as fast as he possibly can he rushes for Bri's staircase. Taking the stairs two at a time they come up out from under the bed. He walks back and forth looking out the window. Never had he felt a need and so much pain come from Bri before. His mouth drops as he sees a police car pull in front of the house and an officer walk toward the door.

"Aub get the door someone is here to speak with you," he says in a low voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Walking slowly to the door Aub looked defeated in all ways as she open the door the police man walked up to her. Opening his mouth to speak he emitted a beeping noise from his mouth.

Sitting up shocked she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. That was beyond horrible, she couldn't believe she had such a devastating dream like that. Her whole body ached in pain at the dream as she focused on what it was about. She knew she loved Maurice but she never wanted something so horrible to happen to her family. She collapsed back on her bed staring up at the ceiling. What would cause her to dream something like this. She wrestled with her heart not sure if she should tell her father or not.

In defeat she sighed and sitting up on her bed she grabbed her journal and a pen. Quickly before she could forget she jotted down the dream. It was mid-afternoon and she moaned as her stomach grumbled. Sliding out of bed she headed downstairs to get a bite to eat.

Relief washed over her as she spotted her father sitting in the front room with a remote in his hand. He was watching the news with interest . Without a second thought she rushed over to him and hugged him. Man was she glad that he was here.

**Sorry for the delay, let me know what everyone thinks...maybe I'm just being evil maybe the page before wasn't a dream and this one is...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Slowly Aub opened her puffy red eyes. The room was slightly dark lit by a single window that allowed sunlight to filter in. Looking at the pillow her head was laying on she wasn't surprised to see that it was still damp with her tears. She felt lost and alone. In one night she had lost everything.

Back in the monster world, Maurice paced back and forth. His best friend, Melody, and his ex-wife were dead. Aubriana was taken away and he had no idea where she was taken to. To top it all off he was right upstairs listening to everything the cop said; but he couldn't be down there when she needed him the most. He heard the recording that he played to her. She gasped and had broken down crying. He was furious that they didn't even let her go upstairs to get a bag of clothes. he knew if they had he would have whisked her away to the monster world. Honestly when it all boiled down he felt like crap.

He was upset about alot of things. It was daylight he couldn't pass into her world until the sun set. He tried to calm himself, but he was so worried. Maurice knew that Brian wanted him to take care of Aub. His heart hurt knowing that right now she was alone without anyone who knew or actually cared about her. He also knew that when night came he would be on a desperate search for her. Not knowing where to start he began asking his monster friends for help.

Aub looked out the window. She felt empty, alone, and scared. When the police came they told her everything. The only thing she really wanted to do now was just disappear. The cops knew how she may be feeling, so for her safety they took her in their charge. Bringing her to a hospital for people with social problems they figured she would be safe here and be able to work some on her grief while they tried to find her a stable place to live.

She was in a daze when the two men in white uniforms escorted her away from the police and took her into an area that housed other kids with social needs. After checking her in and getting her vitals they took her to a room with a camera for the next 48 hours. As long as she tried to not harm herself, she would be switched to another more private room they had told her. Aub knew after they left her in her new room that all she really needed to be was in Maurice's arms. He was all she had left in the world. She was upset that they didn't even bother telling her where they were planning on taking her before they left her house. She knew Maurice was listening in but she was so in shock she hadn't asked before they had taken her in their arms and escorted her to their car.

She really hated the room she was stuck in. The bed was nothing more then a cushion held in place with straps that were bolted onto the bed. The bed itself was bolted to a box frame that was screwed to the floor. If only it wasn't bolted she would have slipped under the bed and would have ran to Maurice. If only she could get to him she knew she would never leave his world again. Honestly what else was there left in her world when everyone that mattered to her here was gone. Wiping new tears from her eyes she stared out the window wishing for night to come.

Many monsters agreed to help Maurice, and they told others to keep an eye out for Aub as well. She could be anywhere but when most of the monster population was on your side it was only a matter of time until they found her. As night settled monster began crawling out under all sorts of beds hoping to find Aubriana, none had luck so far but the night was young. As they searched they continued their regular jobs of scaring the crap out of kids and making trouble for them.

Next door to the room she was locked in Aub heard snickering and without a doubt she just knew it had to be a monster. Without delay she thought of a plan. "Nurse, nurse, please I really need to use the bathroom." She easily heard sighs and someone finally came and unlocked her door. She stepped out and gave him a nice smile, they had let her see herself to the bathroom earlier so they had no problem with her walking there on her own now. She walked near the room she heard the snickering and without delay flipped on the light. Instantly she spotted a pile of clothes on the floor she quickly walked over to them and pushed them under the bed partway. Dropping to her hands and knees she heard the kid waking above her. "Please tell Maurice where I am," she spoke calmly "I need him to get me out of here." As if in reply the clothes kinda waved at her and she pushed them under the bed the rest of the way, just as the kid looked down at her kneeling on his floor.

"What are you doing in my room?" "I'm sorry," she started, but I thought I saw a mouse poking it's head out from under your blankets, I flipped on the light and it dashed to the floor and under your bed. I didn't think you wanted to sleep with it or was I wrong?"

The boy looked at her and pulled his feet closer to him and as if on cue a mouse scurried out from under the bed and into the hallway to the boys terror. She watched as it ran out into the hall and knew the monster that she had pushed under the bed had heard what she said. She smiled to herself. Shaking slightly the boy looked at her and said, "thanks alot, I hate those types of things." he wrinkled his nose and asked, "what room are you in?" She smiled at the wonderful young boy and said , "actually I'm right next to your room, the one with the lock on it on your right hand side." She saw a thumb stick out from under the bed after she had flipped the light off and knew her message to Maurice would get to him. Smiling at the boy she said "try to have a good night and maybe I'll see you in the morning." The boy nods and lays back down and to her amusement she sees the staff trying to catch that poor mouse.

Word spread like wild fire that Aubriana was found. The monster that had come acrossed her smiled like and idiot as he proudly stood next to the staircase that lead to where she was at. Maurice learned within the hour that she had been located and rushed to where he was told the monster was waiting to speak to him. He had a spring to his step as he neared the staircase, that was until he talked with the monster that had been caught by her.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Little Monsters. Just my own ideas and characters. Feel free to review, they keep me motivated in wanting to write my story.**

**Special thanks to MovieLover01, for always trying to keep me on track with writing this.**

**Chapter 11**

Maurice's mind was racing. Aub was locked up in a mental hospital. how was he suppose to save her if she was locked up. He paced back and forth in front of the staircase that led to her. Finally an idea appeared into his brilliant blue mind. Grinning like a Cheshire cat he calls a couple of monsters towards him. they huddle up and he begins to tell him his plans.

"Ok guys listen up my girl is stuck up there and we need to rescue her. I have a wicked plan but I'm gonna need your guys help." The monsters look at each other rand grin at him, they love making mischief. they nod to let Maurice know they are in on it.

"Wonderful" he wraps his blue arms around the monsters shoulders and he begins. "First we need to be able to cut the power to her area otherwise we gonna be a bunch of dirty laundry. The electrical box should take care of it, but we need to be able to get to the basement to get access to it."

"That's easy man there's a janitor that lives down there I came up under his bed a couple of times to swipe a few of his tools. He used to be a kid I loved to torture."

Maurice turns his head and looks at the monster with his big brown eyes. "Ya think you can handle the power box then buddy."

"Not a problem there Maurice, just as long as I get to scare anyone who gets in my way down there."

"Oh, that is just perfect, lets remind these adults that we can still be scary to them even though they grew up so long ago."

"What about the rest of us Maurice," asks a bright neon pink monster.

"I'll need you guys to have my back scare the crap out of the humans as I rescue my gal."

All the monsters grin they head off towards the stairs they need to accomplish their mission. Aub was as good as rescued in Maurice's eyes.

Back in her room Aub watched as time seemed to slow. She was too excited to sleep, thinking that Maurice would save her made her heart flutter in her chest. She got up and stretched and began pacing back and forth in the room. if only he would get here soon. She just goes to sit on the edge of her bed as warning lights flicker on and power throughout the whole building is lost. She can hear people scattering here and there and then screams fill the air. She rushes to her door and looks through the bars hoping to see what is going on.

Slipping out from under the beds the monsters take off in all sorts of directions. Screams fill the air as monsters scare the adults children pull blankets over their heads. Maurice grins widely a perfect bliss, now where is she he thinks. He walks out of the bedroom and screams in the face of an adult who comes right up to him. He looks to his right and finds a locked door. He walks over to it and looks through the bars into the most beautiful pair of eyes he has seen in the last few hours. He grins at her and twisting the door handle with all his strength breaks the lock.

Slowly he opens the door and leans against the frame. "Hey babe, I thought we were gonna go out tonight. Why you lock yourself in a room, when you could have been with me this entire time?"

Tears form in her eyes she jumps into his arms and bury her head into his shirt crying. "It's ok babe, I'm gonna take you home and keep you far away from this awful place."

"Maurice, please I wanna stay with you. I don't think I can stand losing anyone else in my life."

A smile comes to his lips and he tilts her head up to look into her eyes. "Babe, I don't want it any other way. I never wanna lose you either, and I know that we can make it through this pain together." He leans toward her and his lips almost reach hers when someone shoves into him knocking them to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Maurice jumps to his feet completely ticked off over who knocked him over. he helped Aub to her feet and glared at the person standing in front of him. The guy takes a slow step back his voice is shaky but he is determined to keep this monster away from all the children under his care. "I don't know what you are, but leave her alone."

Maurice steps forward and glares directly into the mans face. "You could have seriously hurt her when you shoved me, and for that you should back off. She's my girlfriend and if you have a problem with it then too bad."

The guys face goes blank for a second but then returns to normal, "a girl like that would never date a hideous monster like you, she should have a real man."

Hearing that comment Aub steps forward, "Your right he is a monster," she glares at the guy which impresses Maurice, "but he's my monster."

With that Maurice scoops her up into his arms and shoves the man out of his way. He gives off a high pitch whistle and all the monsters dash towards bedrooms diving under the beds as if they had just pulled the best prank ever. The man rushes after Maurice and Aub and to his amazement and horror watches as he lifts the bed turns to face the guy, sticks out his tongue and steps under it being swallowed by the floor and disappears with Aub.

The man rushes to the bed and trys to grab a hold of Aub but it is too late she is gone without a trace. He leans his head against the frame of the bed, "what were those things, and why did she leave with them."

A little boy pulls the cover off from over his head and looks down at the guy. "Dude those were monsters, and that girl, shes gonna become one of them."

The man lifts his head and looks into the boys eyes, "but why would she do that?"

"You obviously never been in love," the boy says.

"How do you know it was love?"

"Easy she talked in her sleep and I can hear her calling out his name and wishing he would take her back to the monster world with him. What else could it be if not love."

Slowly the man gets to his feet and walks out of the boys room. he walks around the hospital in a daze. Only one child missing and she will never be seen again.

Back in the monster world, Aub was not letting go of Maurice for anything. She cried until she fell asleep and he carried her back to their home. He would never let anything happen to her ever again. Wiping the tears from her eyes he lays her on his bed and crawls into it next to her. he pulls her tight against his body as his slowly lets sleep take him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters, I only own my own ideas and characters.**

**Chapter 13**

A nurse wearily walked past the young man's room he had been in a coma for about a year thanks to a drunk driver. People always came to visit him, but she could have sworn that he always had visitors late at night. She was just sticking her head into the doorway to check on him when she heard a soft moan come from the hospital bed. Walking over to him she is surprised to see that his eyes were open and he had raised his hand to his head.

She smiles at him softly and hits a button on his bed to have another nurse come into the room. "Good evening sleepy, I'm glad you finally decided to join us."

He focused on her smiling face and realized she was a nurse. "Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital."

"Why, how did I get here," his eyes were searching for answers in hers.

Sitting down on a chair across from the young man she takes his hand in hers. "You were hit by a drunk driver about a year ago."

He stares at her in shock. "A year ago..." he stutters.

"Yes, unfortunately you have been in a coma ever since then."

He pulls his knees to his chest and can not believe the words coming from her mouth. Another nurse looks in and smiles then heads back to her desk to call his family to let him know that he finally woke up.

Laying a hand on his knee the nurse looks into his eyes. "Your family is being called right now by another nurse, they'll be here soon to see you. Besides I'm sure they will inform that lovely young lady that has been visiting you almost everyday you were here."

He looks up at her in surprise, "what lady?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure she's your girlfriend, the way she always sits next to you and holds your hand."

"I never got to ask the girl I liked I was gonna do it tomorrow...well the day I thought I would get to see her again." Tears well up in his eyes and he wipes them away. "Can I ask a favor, I really need some paper and a pen." I need to jot down a few things before I forget about them."

"Sure thing hun, I'll get those for you now. I doubt your tired after that long sleep you had."

"Thanks," he says as she heads back in with a clipboard with some paper and a pen.

He quickly writes down on the paper a few things he does not ever want to forget. Mainly it was a good chunk of a dream he saw. As quickly as he wrote some of it began to fade from his mind. He circled two names on what he wrote and drew an arrow to them with words written below it. (Names for my daughters when I have them...Melody and Aubriana)

He was just putting the pen down when his family burst into the hospital room. They wrapped their arms around him and cried in relief to see him finally awake. Things moved a bit faster that day the doctor stopped in and informed his family since he was awake that the next day he could go home. A while later a young lady walked into the room and upon seeing Brian awake she rushes into his arms. Before he can say hi her lips are pressed against his. He moans in surprise but holds her against him.

The rest of the day flew by, he had officially asked Kristen to be his girl friend. She had obviously said yes. Now the nurses were shooing everyone out for the night. Brian lay in the hospital bed looking up at the ceiling. Just then his bed rose up and out popped his best friend.

"Maurice!"

"Wow Bri, your finally awake. I've been here visiting you every night bro." He drops onto the bed next to him and hugs him softly. "So when you gonna blow this popsicle stand and spend time with me again down below?"

"Well I get out of here tomorrow and then we can hang out again."

"Cool bro, been missing hanging out with my favorite bud, although the nurses here think this room is haunted or something they always making a cross when they walk past it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Time seems to fly by for Brian as he has already graduated high school. Gotten married to his beloved Kristen, became a famous story writer, and now is expecting his first child to be born. They wanted the child to be a surprise for them so they never asked if it was male or female. They both knew either way they would love it as well as Maurice. Sure enough time seemed to slip past them and Brian found himself rushing to the hospital to be with his in labor wife.

Holding her hand as she is squeezing his, he looks at her lovingly. Finally after what seemed like hours two children have been born. Bri takes his children into his arms and knows exactly what they are to be named. "Hello my little Melody and Aubriana. Your new friend Maurice will be by to play with you as soon as we get you two beautiful girls home."

Children grow up so quickly it seems and Maurice plays a major role in their life. they knew him from the first day he was always around them every night. As they grew older they became more beautiful, but Maurice cared for them both, but his heart was always beat faster when Aubriana was around. Brian knew when he saw the way Maurice looked at her that he had it bad. His best friend was in love with his daughter.

Taking Maurice by the shoulder he lead him into another room. "Maurice I know you love Aubriana, but let her decide whether or not she wants to join you as a monster."

Maurice looked into his best friends eyes in shock, "you mean if she wants to she can be mine forever."

"Well I still want you both to come around if she decides that is what she wants. Me and Kristen both know you care for her deeply and that you will protect her."

As it turns out Aubriana was more then excited to be allowed to make her choice, but she waited until she was about seventeen before she went to live with Maurice. Melody didn't feel left out she preferred the boys that looked like boys and not like monsters. She still has a wonderful friendship between her sister and Maurice. To this day they are always seen late at night talking and playing pranks on unsuspecting kids.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little story I wrote. I gotta admit I had a blast writing it.**_


End file.
